


A Lioness in Halla's Clothing

by LenoirWhittlethorn



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cullen romance, F/M, Fluff, Semi-Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6612565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenoirWhittlethorn/pseuds/LenoirWhittlethorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sweet, intimate moment between Inquisitor Selena Lavellan and her lover, Cullen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lioness in Halla's Clothing

**Author's Note:**

> It's my head-canon that Selena and Cullen slept together a lot more times than in-game. This is after one of those nights. ;)

“I’ve watched you many times, Cullen. You do it.” Selena grinned as she lounged lazily on her bed. 

 

Cullen was pacing in front of her, unable to endure her whispered teasings earlier. “But that’s not the purpose of my armor.” He stopped and shook his head. “I wonder if the men noticed. I don’t want to come off as some cocky—”

 

“—You’re overthinking it. I noticed and I’m not saying it’s a bad thing.” Selena laughed seeing Cullen’s furrowed brow. “You know what, Beloved, let me show you.” She rolled off the bed, towards Cullen’s side. 

 

Instead of grabbing the full set of armor, Selena picked up the clothing with the notoriously fluffy pauldrons. She bit her bottom lip, trying not to laugh harder. It had been ages since she felt so young. Selena kept her back towards Cullen as she slipped into the clothing. When she adjusted it enough, it was so huge, Selena twirled to face Cullen. 

 

“This is what you do.” Selena straightened her posture and lifted her chin slightly. 

 

She then mimed Cullen’s postures at the war table, especially when the meetings were dismissed. Her calm facade broke easily when she strutted around Cullen. In the back of her mind, she solemnly realized that the Commander was the first lover she ever had where she could joke around. When Selena stopped in front of Cullen, she mimicked his mannerism of resting his hands on his sword. 

 

“I wasn’t even aware.” Cullen muttered.

 

Selena remained silent, she was distracted by flush spreading over Cullen’s face, neck, and chest. ‘ _ Maker, thank you for this man. _ ’ She thought and was grateful he remained shirtless. Though it was partially her fault since she was wearing his shirt too.

 

“It’s doesn’t make you look cocky. It makes you look  _ very _ confident.” Selena reassured and rubbed his left arm. 

 

“Maybe I did that because of you.” Cullen closed the distance and smirked. 

 

“Well it got my attention.” Selena purred and wrapped her arms around Cullen’s neck. 

 

Cullen lightly bumped his forehead against Selena’s. “You look beautiful.”

 

Selena chuckled and locked eyes with her Beloved. “That’s what I thought when I first saw you.” She growled and kissed Cullen.


End file.
